supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna's 11th Birthday Party
Two Months Left Before Anna's Party Nicole: " " Orla makes and sends invitations Orla: "I made up a guest list for Anna's party and we will be inviting Ji woong and his family, Ji min and her family, Anna's friends from her school, her friends from her church youth group and all her cousins Josie, Kayla, Heidi, Tyler, Robert and Jack." James: " " goes on her computer and finds the invitations on the internet prints out the invitations party invitation reads, "Dear _________, You are ! Where? _______ What time ______? " The permission slip from each invitation says, "I . Signed ____________" fills in the blanks of each party invitation Ji woong and family receive an invitation Ji min and family receive an invitation Thomas: "Ji min, the mail is here." Orla receives permission slips mailman arrives collects the mail Orla: " " opens the first envelope to reveal a permission slip from Ji min saying, " . Signed Ji min Kirochu" Orla: " " One Month Left Before Anna's Party Nicole: " " Anna chooses a theme knocks on Anna's bedroom door Anna: "Come in." enters Anna's bedroom Orla: "Hi Anna." Anna: " " Orla: " " Anna: " " Orla: "What theme would you like to have this year?" Anna: "I'll think about it." is seen combing her Draculaura doll's hair with a doll comb Orla: "Okay. You have plenty of time. After two months are up, I want you to give out the invitations to all your classmates and your friends at church youth group and school." Anna: "Yes, Mom." Time for Ji woong and family to go shopping Nicole: " " Natasha: "So Ji woong, what present would you like to buy Anna?" Ji woong: " " Ji hung: "Daddy, can Ji chang and I go to Steven's house to go to the playground?" Ji woong: "Not today guys, we have to go to the mall to buy Anna a birthday present." Ji chang: "Aww..." Ji woong: "I already told you not today! You two are to help me and mommy choose a present for Anna." Natasha: "Steven's family are busy getting ready to go to a wedding." Ji chang: "What's the theme of Anna's party gonna be?" Ji woong: " . You both have to wait and see." Ji hung: "Will it be Thomas the Tank Engine?" Ji woong: " " Ji hung: "WE WANT THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE AS A THEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ji woong: "This is her birthday, not yours." Ji chang: " " Ji hung: " " Ji woong: "Anna will decide her own theme for her party, not the both of you." Ji chang: "IT'S NOT FAIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!! WE WANT THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" straps Ji sung in her car seat Time for Ji min and family to go shopping Ji min: "Let's see. I remember, Anna did say that she wanted to be a professional makeup artist when she grew up." Ji woong and family buy Anna's present Nicole: " " hung shoplifts a toy Ji Woong: "Excuse me, Ji hung. Put that back." blocks Ji hung from reaching the door Tariko: "No Ji hung. You can't go through this door yet. We need to buy Anna's present first." chang knocks over all of the toys on the second shelf in one aisle Natasha: "Please pick all of the toys up and put them where they belong, Ji chang." Ji chang: "EAT SOME (bleep)!" Natasha: "We do not say such dirty, yucky words." Ji min and family buy Anna's present straps Ji wang in his stroller Thomas: " " Ji kwong: " " Four Weeks Left Before Anna's Party Anna gives the invitations to her friends from her school Anna: "I have the invitations to give to my classmates and my friends for my birthday party." front of each envelope, Anna's teacher Mrs. Appleton writes, "Please return reply tomorrow." And then puts the invitations inside each envelope gives out the invitations to all her classmates next day, Anna and her classmates walk in the classroom Mrs. Appleton: " " classmates arrives home, takes the permission slip out of her bag and gives them to her mother Orla: " " Anna gives the invitations to her friends from her church youth group Two Days Left Before Anna's Party Nicole: "With only two days left till Anna's birthday party, Orla makes phone calls to the parents of the party guests to give a reminder about Anna's party." Orla calls Ji woong woong answers the phone Ji woong: "This is Ji woong." Orla: " " Ji woong: " " Ji min's call from Orla min answers the phone Ji min: " " Orla: " " Ji min: "Hi mom! How are you?" Orla: " " Orla calls Aunt Rhoda Orla's phone call to Aunt Harriet Orla: "Hello, Harriet?" Harriet: "This is she." Orla: " " One Day Left Before Anna's Party The Big Day Arrives Anna gets herself ready Nicole: "Today was a very special day." Orla: "Good morning Anna. Happy birthday." Anna: "Thanks, mom." Orla: "Come downstairs, we made a special birthday breakfast for you." Anna: " " Orla: " " leaves Anna's bedroom Anna: "Hmm, which dress shall I wear today?" Ji woong and family get ready hung packs the Thomas the Tank Engine CDs in his bag Ji hung: "Is Anna in for a big surprise?" Ji chang: "Yeah." Ji hung: " " Natasha: "Okay Tariko, I need you to do me and your brother a favor. Can you please help the triplets to get dressed?" Tariko: "Okay. Kids, it's time to get dressed!" Ji chang: "Can we ''PLEASE ''go to Steven's house?!!!!" Ji woong: "No, we're going to see Anna. Now get upstairs with Tariko please." leads the triplets upstairs to their room Tariko: "Your mother has already laid your clothes on your beds." triplets and Tariko walk in the triplets' bedroom Tariko: "Why kids, your party clothes are gorgeous!" Ji sung: "It's too tight." Tariko: "I'll help you Ji sung." Tariko: "Don't you all look wonderful. Ji woong! Natasha! Come in here and look at the triplets!" woong and Natasha arrive in the triplets' bedroom Natasha: "Excuse me, ah-ah, you will not go to Steven's house." Ji hung: "WE DON'T CARE!" hung talks to Steven via Walkie talkie Ji hung: "I had to attend Anna's birthday party and I want to come to your house." Steven: "Sorry, mate. I have to go to my cousin's wedding." woong takes the walkie talkie off Ji hung Ji min and famly get ready Ji min: "Everybody get dressed! We're leaving in 5 hours!" hours later Ji min: "Okay come on Ji wang, it's time to get your nappy done for Anna's party!" wang babbles happily Ji min: "Yes, you have to have your nappy changed for the birthday party." Ji woong and family leave for Anna's party Ji woong: "HEY! COME BACK HERE NOW!!!!!!! Didn't I tell you we're going to Annas' birthday party?" Ji hung: "WE DON'T CARE!!!!!!" Natasha: "In to the car, Ji sung." puts Anna's birthday present in the boot of the car and straps Ji sung into her car seat hung and Ji chang run all the way to Steven's house as his family are just about to load up their car for their vacation Steven's mom: "Are you ready to go to Florida?" Steven: "Yes." hung and Ji chang are in their play cars coming towards Steven's house, unfortunately, Ji woong and Tariko catch them Ji woong: "No, you are not going with them, boys!" Ji hung and Ji chang: "We just want to go with him! WE DON'T WANNA GO TO ANNA'S YUCKY BIRTHDAY PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTYYYY!YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ji woong: "It's too late now!" woong brings Ji hung and Ji chang back to their house brings Ji hung and Ji chang's play cars back to the house Ji hung: "GIVE US BACK OUR PLAY CARS, YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!" woong puts Ji hung and Ji chang's playcars back in the garage and locks the doors with a key Ji min and family leave for Anna's party Ji min: "All right, people, We're leaving!" Anna's Party Last Minute Preparations woong and his family arrive at Anna's house Natasha: "Okay come on everybody, " Ji hung: " " Ji chang: " " Ji hung and Ji chang: " " Ji woong: "Stop it now boys, if you continue to complain, then you will be in your Naughty Pits once we get home. And I will also take away your play cars and your for the rest of the afternoon." min and her family arrive at Anna's house Thomas: "Here we are!" Ji min: " " min and her family come out of their car and walk kwong hugs and kisses Orla Orla: "Natasha, can you fill up the party bags for me? And Ji woong, you can help me by decorating. Ji min, you can help your father with the refreshments and Thomas, you and Tariko can ." fills up the bags of going home presents puts up the woong puts up the balloons James min decorates the Tariko places Ji hung and Ji Chang in straps to prevent them from running away Natasha: "That'll hold you." woong places a "STOP" sign on the front door, hoping that will discourage the boys from leaving the party Natasha: "It is impolite to leave the party without permission from the hostess." The Party Begins! Appleton arrives Mrs. Appleton: " " cousins along with Aunt Rhoda and Uncle Frank classmates arrive along with their parents and some of their siblings Anna: " " Harriet and Uncle Randolph arrive with their kids Josie, and Uncle Randolph: " " friends from her church youth group arrive along with their parents and some of their siblings Anna: "Hi " hung and Ji chang change a Flyleaf song "Cassie" to a Thomas the Tank Engine song Anna: "Hey, get away from there!" chases Ji chang and Ji hung away from the music Ji chang: "Ha, ha!" Orla: "Oh no! Who changed the music?" guests cover their ears hung and Ji chang replace the birthday candles with the fireworks min sees that and quickly disposes of the fireworks brings over some refreshments hung gobbles up the chang kwong is nearly injured with the fireworks in the cake woong has had it with Ji hung and Ji chang Ji woong: "COME ON KIDS, WE ARE LEAVING!!!!!" Ji sung: "What?! Already?" Ji woong; "I'm sorry sweetie, but Ji chang and Ji hung are being very rude and have ruined this party." Ji sung: "But what about the party bags?" Ji woong: " " Ji kwong: "Mommy, why are they leaving?" Ji min: "Because your cousins are being very rude and they have also ruined Anna's big day." Party Aftermath Ji woong: "Ji sung, go upstairs and play with your dolls nice and quietly. Your mother and I need to talk to your brothers alone." Ji sung: "OK, daddy. I promise." Tariko: "Let's go, Ji sung." sung runs upstairs to her bedroom with Tariko following her closes the door behind her woong's anger explodes Ji woong: " " Natasha: "Your behavior was very rude. THE NEXT TIME WE GO TO A BIRTHDAY PARTY, YOU WILL BE LOOKED AFTER BY " woong drags Ji hung and Ji chang to their respective Naughty Pits Ji woong: "YOU TWO ARE BOTH GROUNDED FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME!!! WHICH MEANS NO TV FOR A MONTH! YOU ALSO MUST GO TO BED 2 HOURS EARLIER FROM YOUR NORMAL BEDTIME!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts